


Recatada

by Harumaki03



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumaki03/pseuds/Harumaki03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuma Tadaomi no dijo nada sobre el cambio radical en la vestimenta de la asesina y profesora de inglés por el cambio de temporada, pero debía admitir que le agradaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recatada

**Author's Note:**

> Después del arco del Dios de la Muerte (ubicado en algún punto entre los capítulos 114-117). Este trabajo publicado paradójicamente en mi perfil de Fanfiction.net con el mismo usuario (Harumaki03).

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi movió su cuello de un lado a otro mientras subía el camino que lo llevaría al aula que tenía casi un año siendo su lugar de trabajo como maestro y entrenador.

Frunció un poco el ceño al notar que los alumnos estaban moviendo cosas fuera del aula y algunos estaban pintando un cartel.

Se abstuvo de preguntar y solo corroboró los enérgicos saludos de _"¡Bienvenido, Karasuma-sensei!"_ con una cabezadita mientras entraba al pequeño edificio de madera, asomó su cabeza en el aula y atisbo que estaban haciendo una especie de menú.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ahora? —fue lo que dijo a modo de saludo, al abrir la sala de profesores.

—Ah Karasuma, bienvenido —Irina se volvió su mirada hacia él —están preparándose para el festival escolar —se encogió de hombros y dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo, observando a los alumnos.

—Ya veo, así que es tiempo del festival escolar —colocó su maletín sobre su escritorio —¿dónde se encuentra el pulpo?

—Fue con Karma-kun y algunos más a enseñarle sobre algunos ingredientes ubicados en la montaña que pueden usar para su menú —respondió suavemente.

Karasuma emitió un vago _"ya veo"_ y se dispuso a leer los documentos que se le habían apilado en su ausencia de pocos días. La escuchó vociferarle algo a Yada e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Le resultaba un poco raro verla vestida de forma tan recatada pero lo aprobaba desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque jamás se lo fuera a decir.

Él no era tan ciego para no haber notado desde un principio los sentimientos que ella había desarrollado hacia sí pero había preferido mantener las cosas en un estricto nivel de solo trabajo; el pensamiento de que él había sido parcialmente culpable de que ella estuviera tan vulnerable para ser engañada por el Shinigami le había pasado un par de veces en aquellos días que estuvo fuera, aunque eso no quitaba que había tratado de matar a los alumnos.

— _"Realmente uno también aprende de sus alumnos mientras les enseñas"_ —pensó al recordar las palabras que le habían dedicado sus alumnas para que la ayudará.

Torció un poco el gesto al recordar cómo le había entregado aquella rosa y lo mucho que había pensado en aquellos días de ausencia sobre ello y sus sentimientos.

—Ustedes mocosos no tienen sentido de la moda o clase, ¡ya les ayudaré! —Irina se volvió y camino hacia la puerta de profesores con su andar grácil de siempre mientras el vuelo de su larga falda negra se agitaba a su andar.

Ella cerró la puerta inmediatamente salió y él relajó los hombros que no había notado tensos hasta ese momento. Se cruzó de brazos y colocó un gesto pensativo.

Admitía que Irina como una asesina y total _femme fatale_ era alguien de temer pero viéndola desde ese nuevo ángulo incluso resultaba un tanto más provocadora que antes.

¿Cómo era posible que con un suéter cuello de tortuga, una falda un poco más abajo de sus rodillas y el cabello recogido la hicieran ver más provocadora que cuando usaba su conjunto de chaqueta y falda más arriba de lo correcto?

Aquello era un misterio. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, observando que ella daba algunas instrucciones y los chicos obedecían.

La verdad es que aquello había sido un cambio totalmente radical por parte de ella pero _(esbozó una minúscula sonrisa)_ tenía que admitir que el cambio le agradaba.

—¡Nurufufu! Creo que el corazón de Karasuma-sensei ha sido atrapado —el aludido se tenso y frunció el ceño, volviéndose para ver detrás de sí al estúpido pulpo con su cara rosada mientras tomaba notas en aquella tonta libreta.

—Deja de hablar tonterías —gruñó Karasuma, sacando velozmente su cuchillo anti-sensei para tratar de golpearlo.

—¡Tengo un buen material para mi libro, oh si, nurufufu! —sin mucha preocupación Koro-sensei reía y anotaba en su libreta mientras esquivaba los ataques del enérgico Karasuma que muy dentro de sí odiaba admitir que era muy probable que ese estúpido pulpo tuviera razón.

**—Fin—**

_**Experimento**_ , no quise ponerme a inventar con algo más largo o tedioso _(y esto sí que me dio trabajo)_.

Es triste que siendo esta ya una pareja totalmente _canonizada_ haya tan poco material _(tanto en fanarts como fanfictions)_ me duele _*se agarra el corazón*_ pero bueno, seguro que surgirán más con el tiempo _(eso espero)_.

Como dije arriba, es después del arco del Dios de la Muerte, lo ubique justo en las preparaciones para el festival escolar, porque asumo que para esos días **Karasuma** ya estaba devuelta en Japón y eso.

Espero que esta rareza _(como esos Pokémons legendarios que casi nadie tiene xD)_ sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les parece, sinceramente fue difícil ubicarme un poco en la cabeza de **Karasuma** , así que espero que no haya quedado tan _**OOC**_ como yo creo _(gulp)_ , sin más...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
